Le chat
by Jijisub
Summary: OS - Ichigo vient de se faire plaquer par Grimmjow. Certes, cela le perturbe mais finalement, il se sent soulagé par cette séparation, même si dans sa tête l'image du jeune homme le poursuit. Mais, tout change lorsque le jeune homme attrape le soir même un malheureux chaton au pelage rouge, tigré de noir. Surtout qu'il se révèle être une créature magique !


Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Voici une nouvelle OS ! Toujours Renji x Ichigo... Alors, vous ne me laissez pas de review, par contre vous me demandez par MP pour me demander de republier mes anciennes fics ici. Je veux bien, mais laquelle ? Je ne vais pas republier tout ce que j'avais publié ici à une époque, mais dite-moi ce que vous aimeriez revoir. Pour le coup, je préférerai par MP... sinon, si l'OS vous plaît vous pouvez me laisser une review :p

Couple : Renji x Ichigo

Rating : T

Genre : UA / Shonen ai / Romance / surnaturelle

Auteur : Jijisub

Bêta correctrice : Himechan

Synopsis :

Ichigo vient de se faire plaquer par Grimmjow. Certes, cela le perturbe mais finalement, il se sent soulagé par cette séparation, même si dans sa tête l'image du jeune homme le poursuit. Mais, tout change lorsque le jeune homme attrape le soir même un malheureux chaton au pelage rouge, tigré de noir… Surtout quand… il se révèle être une créature magique !

* * *

Ichigo se pressait sous la pluie battante. Il pesta contre les mauvaises conditions météo qui venaient clôturer une journée somme toute pourrie pour lui. Le jeune homme venait de se faire plaquer par son petit ami. Grimmjow avait trouvé apparemment le petit ami idéal en la personne d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Qu'ils aillent crever ! Enfin, surtout Grimmjow qui lui avait préféré ce glaçon gothique. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment de l'annonce le matin même, il n'éprouvait plus à l'heure actuelle la moindre tristesse. Juste un peu de colère car Grimmjow avait joué double jeu pendant quelques semaines mais maintenant, c'était surtout du soulagement qu'il éprouvait. Finalement, était-il lui-même amoureux ?

Le roux traversa une route et se décida à emprunter le chemin du parc qui se trouvait non loin de chez lui. Cela lui ferait gagner du temps. Il était pour ainsi dire noyé par l'averse. Ichigo courait presque lorsqu'il entra dans les jardins publics, quant au bout de quelques minutes, il vit un pelage rouge ? Surpris, Ichigo s'arrêta et plissa les yeux à cause des intempéries. Il avait certainement du rêver… Le jeune homme repris sa route et une nouvelle fois, il vit l'étonnante couleur de fourrure. Intrigué malgré la pluie, il se dirigea vers sa cible et au détour d'un buisson, il vit un adorable chaton de couleur rouge tigré de noir.

La bête leva vers lui un regard apeuré et humide. Ichigo tourna la tête de part et d'autre du parc pour s'assurer que le chat n'avait pas son éventuel propriétaire dans les parages et ne vit personne. Le soir commençait à tomber et Ichigo eut pitié de l'animal.

\- Viens ici toi… je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

Seul un miaulement lui répondit. Le roux tendit la main et faillit recevoir un coup de patte où des griffes acérées étaient sorties. Ichigo réussit tout de même à attraper le fauve et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… je saurai prendre soin de toi….

La pluie se mit à redoubler et Ichigo plaça la bête dans sa veste avec précaution, l'animal semblant plus apeuré que méchant. Et une fois mis le chaton en place contre lui, traversa le reste du parc pour déboucher sur une des rues principales de Karakura. Il traversa la dernière rue et enfin, il entra dans son immeuble. Après s'être secoué un peu, Ichigo s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé à destination, il ferma la porte de son logement et posa l'animal au sol.

Ichigo se rendit compte que du sang s'était répandu sur sa chemise et que sa main était recouverte de la substance poisseuse. Les yeux ambre s'arrondirent de surprise et Ichigo se pencha sur l'animal qui se reculait incertain.

\- Dit-moi tu es blessé ?

La voix du jeune homme était tendre et douce. Il voulait s'assurer la coopération de l'animal et maudit celui ou celle qui s'était acharné sur la bête.

\- Viens… je vais te soigner… Après, je te donnerai à manger… Mais d'abord, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance !

Ichigo prit doucement entre ses mains, le chaton et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il déposa l'animal sur sa machine à laver et sortit quelques désinfectant et pansement. Le roux éternua et se mit à claquer des dents.

\- Mais d'abord, je vais faire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme retira vite fait, ses chaussures, chaussettes, veste. Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux et son attention se reporta sur l'animal. Ichigo ausculta le chaton et vit une vilaine plaie qu'il n'avait pas vu de prime abord, sur le flanc. Il faut dire qu'avec sa couleur rouge, il était difficile de voir où se trouvaient ses blessures. Après, une petite demi-heure à soigner la bête qui restait étonnamment calme, Ichigo se redressa enfin.

\- Eh bien… je ne sais pas où tu as pu te faire tout cela, mais je me demande si tu aurais survécu à toutes ces blessures. Viens… tu dois avoir sûrement faim….

Ichigo tendit les bras au chat qui vint avec assurance vers le jeune homme.

\- Comment pourrai-je t'appeler ? Tu as un pelage rouge et tu es tigré…

Le jeune homme observait l'animal tout en versant du lait dans une soucoupe. Puis, il fouilla dans son réfrigérateur et marmonna :

\- J'ai jamais été doué pour les noms moi… Peut-être Kon ?

Le chat cracha lorsqu'il entendit le nom dont l'avait baptisé Ichigo. Le roux fixait l'animal surpris et demanda :

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce nom ?

Le chat secoua la tête comme s'il désapprouvait vivement. Le jeune homme observa longuement le chat et finit par retirer le couvercle où se tenait un bento qu'il avait préparé la veille. Le chat paru particulièrement intéressé par le contenu mais Ichigo repoussa l'animal.

\- J'ai rien mangé de la journée vois-tu…

Le chat miaula à fendre le cœur le plus dur et Ichigo soupira. Il finit par sortir ses baguettes et déposa dans une petite tasse, les morceaux de saumons que le chat dévora. Ichigo mangea le reste pensif. Ses pensées s'envolèrent à nouveau vers Grimmjow et sa tête d'enfoirée.

\- Tss… préférer ce connard…

Ichigo frappa du poing sur la table et repoussa son assiette. Finalement, il se leva brusquement et voulu quitter la cuisine lorsqu'un miaulement long et attristé attira son attention. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il vit le chaton qui était assis sur la table de la cuisine. Ichigo secoua la tête et marmonna :

\- Excuse-moi le chat… mais, je vais me prendre une douche…

Le chat sauta de la table et vint se coller aux jambes du jeune homme qui sourit gentiment et se pencha pour attraper la boule de poil. Les doigts du roux s'attardaient derrière les oreilles du félin qui ronronna de plaisir.

\- Tu ne me suis pas ! Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre, le temps que je me lave…

Ichigo se dirigea vers sa chambre et observa autour de lui et trouva un coussin confortable sur lequel, il installa l'animal.

\- Repose-toi….

Le roux quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain qu'il ferma soigneusement à clef. Il n'y resta pas très longtemps. Même si rester sous le jet chaud était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arriver durant cette journée pourrie, il ne voulait pas laisser l'animal seul. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il s'essuyait. Ce chat avait l'air de comprendre tout ce qu'il disait… et sa couleur de pelage, un magnifique rouge tellement doux au toucher d'ailleurs.

Ichigo se dirigea vers sa chambre, ceint d'une simple serviette autour des hanches. Quelques rares gouttelettes glissaient sur ces muscles longs. Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre où le chat avait sauté sur le dessus de lit et l'animal redressa la tête en voyant Ichigo pénétrer à nouveau dans sa pièce. Le chat sembla le détailler avec un certain intérêt. Le roux pensa se faire un film et se dirigea vers le félin pour le faire descendre de son lit. Mais la bête s'accrocha avec ses griffes aux tissus à la consternation du jeune homme.

\- Bon sang ! Lâche ce couvre lit…

Mais l'animal cracha de colère et Ichigo abandonna. Il s'assit sur le lit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main, pensif. Le chat bondit sur ses genoux et vint se lover contre lui affectueusement. Les ronronnements bruyants et la mine de contentement qu'affichait l'animal firent sourire le jeune homme.

\- Toi, tu vas devoir me laisser cinq petites minutes que je m'habille.

Ichigo se leva et retira sa serviette. Une sorte de gloussement fit tourner la tournée la tête du jeune homme qui vit le chat le fixer intensément.

\- Bon sang… Tu es un chat pervers toi !

Mal à l'aise, le roux enfila très vite un boxer et enfila un pantalon de pyjama. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'horloge et son regard s'obscurcit. Il était juste 20 h30 et à cette heure normalement, il devait être avec Grimmjow en amoureux dans un restaurant et pas tout seul chez lui. Ichigo se laissa choir sur son couvre-lit. Il ferma les yeux la douleur l'étreignit brutalement par surprise. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux entrouverts et lointains. Une douce chaleur entre ses bras le surpris. Les yeux ambre croisèrent des yeux rouges brûlant. Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme qui murmura comme pour lui-même.

\- Tu as bien de la chance… J'pensais que ça me ferai rien que Grimmjow me quitte mais… je n'en suis plus sur à présent. Tout ça pour ce connard gothique ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Ichigo rit doucement et chuchota :

\- Me voilà réduit à parler à un chat !

Le chat ronronna bruyamment et se frotta contre le torse d'Ichigo. La douceur du pelage et l'attention du félin pour lui adoucirent la souffrance du jeune homme qui ferma petit à petit ses yeux pour finalement s'endormir profondément. L'image de Grimmjow entrelacée avec celle d'Ulquiorra comme pour mieux le narguer. Il détesta son ex pour le mal qu'il lui causait…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se sentait bien… même très bien… si bien, comme jamais il ne s'était sentit auparavant. La chaleur de deux bras puissants autour de lui et cette douceur contre son visage. Des cheveux sans aucun doute… de longs cheveux… Grimmjow a de longs cheveux maintenant ? Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux et il rencontra des yeux rouges… et un visage tatoué. Le roux fit un bond en arrière et fut rattrapé de justesse par l'homme nu qui se trouvait dans son lit ! Un homme de toute beauté… L'expression animale et sensuelle sur ses traits hypnotisait le roux. Grimmjow était beau mais… il venait d'être surclassé dans son cœur !

\- Hé… doucement… tu vas te faire mal !

La voix chaude et légèrement moqueuse fit battre le cœur d'Ichigo un peu plus vite. Ses yeux fixaient à présent les oreilles de chat sur le crâne de l'inconnu. Ces dernières pivotaient doucement comme pour écouter le milieu dans lequel l'homme animal se trouvait.

\- M…mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans mon lit et nu… en plus ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

Ichigo était stupéfait. Les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules et son regard ne cessait de détailler les épaules larges, les muscles longs de bras, le torse musclé ou des dessins tribaux parcouraient les pectoraux comme une invite à les suivre du bout des doigts. Ce qui intrigua Ichigo furent les pansements qui couvraient les mêmes parties d'anatomie que le petit chat. L'esprit d'Ichigo s'égarait submergé entre la fascination, l'effarement et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner, son cœur venait de s'emballer et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir arrêté ses élans. Renji s'était mis à quatre pattes et s'avançait vers lui tel un prédateur.

\- Q..qu…qu'est… ce que c'est ?

\- Moi ?

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il tendit un bras et attira Ichigo contre lui qui était maintenant tétanisé. L'homme-chat avait bloqué le roux contre le matelas. Leurs peaux se touchant sans aucun tissu pour les entraver. La fièvre gagna le jeune homme qui eut soudain la gorge sèche.

\- Je m'appelle Renji et pas Kon… Et je suis un être d'une autre dimension. J'ai atterri par erreur dans ton monde et tu m'as recueillis.

\- Pour…pourquoi t'étais un chat et maintenant… ça ?

\- En fait, j'en sais rien… la journée, je suis un chat et la nuit, je retourne à mon état naturel. Ceci ne se passe que dans ton monde. Au fait, je te remercie pour le repas que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure.

La voix était presque ronronnante et Renji se pencha sur le visage d'Ichigo qui était toujours figé. La langue rugueuse de l'homme chat vint le lécher sur le bord de sa mâchoire. Un grondement de satisfaction vint se faire entendre. Le roux ferma les yeux à demi ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier la caresse. Cette proximité, cette intimité entre eux le troublait.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- K… Kurosaki Ichigo…

\- Ichigo hein ? Et bien pour moi tu seras « Maître »…

\- Pardon ?

Etait-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Ichigo ne pouvait le dire…

\- Tu m'as trouvé et tu m'as soigné… maintenant, tu es mon Maître…

Ichigo était hypnotisé par le regard incandescent au-dessus de lui. Les longs cheveux rouges tombaient de part en part de son visage, Renji le dominait complètement. Les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Le fait que l'homme-chat soit nu et que lui le soit à moitié mirent mal à l'aise le jeune home qui toussota brutalement. La créature fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Pourrais-tu te pousser s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'air…

Renji haussa un sourcil et se recula pour laisser Ichigo libre de ses mouvements. Le roux s'assit sur son lit et vit que l'horloge allait bientôt afficher minuit. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme assit de l'autre côté du lit et il rougit violemment et détourna son regard.

\- Je suppose que t'as rien à t'mettre ?

\- Sous forme de chat… j'aurai un peu de mal à enfiler un quelconque vêtement.

La voix moqueuse fit glisser les yeux du jeune homme vers Renji qui adoptait une position des plus indécentes. Ces joues se colorèrent d'écarlate. Le roux se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers son armoire et il essaya de penser à Renji comme une horrible limace. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était définitivement ébranlé. Il fit glisser un tiroir et sortit un boxer et un pantalon de pyjama et une veste.

\- Met ça au moins !

\- T'es gêné ?

\- J'aime pas qu'on se balade à poil chez moi…

\- Vraiment ? T'es prude ?

Ichigo se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre et observa la ville alors qu'il entendait derrière lui, le bruit du tissu qui glissait. Il brima son imagination pour éviter tout débordement. Le corps de son « invité » était tout simplement à se damner et franchement, il était pas sûr de garder son calme. Pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité, il songea à Grimmjow et une nouvelle tension l'habita. Lui aussi avait un corps sculptural.

Soudain deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et une haleine chaude vint caresser sa nuque.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours triste ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal mon maître ?

\- Lâche-moi Renji !

\- Mais j'aime être contre toi ! Protesta vigoureusement l'homme chat.

Ichigo croisa les yeux rouges et un frisson le parcouru. Toutefois, il prit soin de s'éloigner. Cet homme lui faisait de l'effet et même un peu trop. Les vêtements de Grimmjow lui allaient comme un gant. Lui ferait-il la même chose que son ex ? Son regard s'assombrit encore et Renji fronça les sourcils soucieux.

\- Maître… je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour que tu sois heureux… Alors que puis-je pour toi po…

\- Laisse-moi seul !

\- Non… je ne peux pas…

Ichigo secoua la tête, fatigué brutalement.

\- Maître…

Le roux s'installa à nouveau sur son lit et s'allongea en regardant son plafond, quelque part, il essayait d'encaisser toutes les informations qu'il recevait, et surtout de poser son regard sur ce monstre de beauté. Renji s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa avec attention l'homme allongé.

\- Renji… comment t'es tu blessé ?

\- Je suis poursuivit par un Hunter…

Ichigo roula sur le côté et posa sa tête dans sa main. Son expression montrait son incompréhension et Renji s'allongea en face d'Ichigo leurs visages se trouvaient très proche. Quelques mèches de cheveux rouges tombaient devant les traits sensuels de l'homme chat et sans vraiment qu'il se rende compte de son geste, Ichigo repoussa les mèches avant de suspendre son geste mais Renji protesta.

\- Ne t'arrête pas Maître…

\- Je suis désolé…

Le roux voulu se reculer mais l'homme au cheveux rouges se pencha en avant et arrêta la main du propriétaire et à la surprise du jeune homme, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et souffla contre sa joue.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, je ne le suis pas… J'aime quand tu me touches…

Ichigo devint écarlate, ce qui entraînait immanquablement un sourire sur les lèvres de Renji. Ce dernier plaqua son corps contre celui de son maître et enfouis son visage contre sa nuque et souffla

\- J'aime quand tu es gêné… c'est plutôt rare d'être aussi émotif.

\- Te moques pas ! Mon ex se foutait toujours de moi à cause de ça…

\- Vraiment ?

Renji se redressa et son expression devint sombre :

\- C'est lui à qui tu penses toujours ?

\- Non…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'expression du roux devint renfrognée. Ichigo reprit :

\- Nous parlions des Hunters !

\- Oh… oui ! En fait, dans mon monde, les créatures magiques comme moi valent une petite fortune vivante ou morte car une partie de nos pouvoirs restent enfermé dans nos corps.

\- Et il voulait te tuer ?

\- Pas au départ mais…

L'expression de Renji devint dure.

\- Mais il n'arrivait pas à m'attraper et le fait que je bascule dans ce monde-ci le pousse à me tuer…

\- Tu es en danger de mort ? Mais…

Ichigo se redressa et observa horrifié l'homme chat qui restait parfaitement calme.

\- C'est inadmissible ! Personne n'a le droit d'ôter la vie d'une autre personne…

Le jeune homme était scandalisé.

\- Dans mon monde, nous ne sommes pas des personnes Maîtres… nous sommes des serviteurs ! Enfin, presque tous…

Le regard incrédule du roux poussa Renji à continuer qui se collait à nouveau contre Ichigo qui ne savait plus comment se défaire de tant d'affection. Grimmjow n'avait jamais montré un tel comportement. En fait, il n'était pas affectueux du tout à part quand il lui faisait l'amour mais c'était une autre histoire. Il était évident que Renji n'avait aucune intention de ce genre derrière ses gestes affectueux.

\- En fait, toutes créatures magiques à un maître qu'elles doivent servir jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier. Généralement, il s'agit d'un humain de ma dimension. Mais j'ai décidé de te servir car tu m'as sauvé la vie et que tu es le genre de maître que j'ai toujours voulu avoir…

\- N'y a t'il pas un autre humain que tu voudrais servir à part moi ? Demanda Ichigo surpris.

\- J'ai déjà servit plusieurs maîtres…

\- Mais…

\- Nous vivons plus longtemps que les humains…

Les yeux d'Ichigo se posèrent sur Renji pour essayer d'évaluer l'âge de l'homme mais ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt-huit ans enfin moins de trente… Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la créature magique qui répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- J'ai exactement sept cent quatre-vingt sept ans !

Ichigo toussa sous la surprise et Renji se pencha inquiet.

\- Maître…

\- J'ai été surpris excuse-moi…

Les oreilles de Renji bougeaient doucement, elles étaient très expressives si on les observait bien. Ichigo eut tout à coup un coup de langue sur la joue. Cette dernière remonta le long de la pommette pour dériver vers le lobe de son l'oreille. Ce dernier repoussa autant qu'il pouvait son démonstratif serviteur mais ce dernier bascula sur le roux qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois cloué sur le lit.

\- Renji…

La voix du jeune homme était enrouée, pourtant Ichigo continua sa phrase malgré les petites morsures que lui infligeait l'homme chat.

\- Demain, je travaille…

Rien n'y faisait maintenant, c'était la clavicule qui était explorée au grand dam d'Ichigo qui se débattait.

\- Je dois être en forme demain… s'il te plaît Renji… je voudrai dormir…

Immédiatement l'homme cessa ses caresses et se recula. Ichigo poussa les couvertures sans un regard vers l'homme chat. Il défia la créature magique du regard et ses yeux insensiblement se fermèrent. Lentement, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Il se sentait tellement fatigué soudainement. Renji eut un petit sourire et se glissa sous les draps. Lorsqu'il vit son maître bien endormi, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ferait disparaître toutes les peines de son cœur. Il remplacerait peu à peu celui dont les cheveux bleus avaient laissé une abîme de solitude. Renji dégageait une douce chaleur qui se propageait vers le jeune homme allongé contre lui. Ce dernier se détendait au fil des secondes pour finalement enlacer l'homme chat et enfouir son visage contre le torse musclé de la créature magique.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo fut réveillé le lendemain par son radio-réveil. Surpris, il ferma machinalement l'appareil et sentit contre lui, une douce chaleur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un chaton rouge tigré. L'animal dormait en toute confiance et s'était pelotonné contre lui en boule. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de caresser le félin qui émit un bâillement dans son sommeil. Il se mit à observer intensément l'animal et il eut un mal fou à faire le rapprochement entre l'homme au corps de rêve et ce petit chaton pelotonné contre lui. Il dû pourtant se lever et l'animal protesta.

Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Renji le chercher avec sa petite patte. Il attrapa son oreiller et le colla contre le félin qui s'enroula contre le coussin moelleux.

\- Petit animal ingrat… me confondre avec un oreiller…

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour ensuite s'habiller rapidement et déjeuner. Il laissa sur la table, de quoi manger et un petit mot. Quoiqu'il était pas sûr que Renji sache le lire. Mais après tout, il se disait créature magique rien ne devait lui être impossible. Il quitta les lieux après un dernier coup d'œil sur le chat qu'il avait un peu de mal encore à intégrer dans sa vie. Son affection allait lui manquer. Ichigo secoua la tête et s'éloigna de son appartement pour affronter sa nouvelle journée et surtout… Grimmjow et Ulquiorra !

°°0°0°°

Le roux entra sur son lieu de travail. Une immense plate-forme où de nombreux bureaux étaient séparés par des petites cloisons pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux différents salariés. Ichigo regagna sa place et retira sa veste. Il vit déjà les nombreux dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur le centre de sa table. Le téléphone sonnait déjà et son cœur battit plus vite. C'était Grimmjow. Ichigo décrocha et la voix autoritaire de son chef retentit

\- Kurosaki-san… je vous attend dans mon bureau et prenez de quoi noter !

\- Haï Jaggerjack-san…

Ichigo sentait confusément que sa journée serait très longue. Quelques minutes plus tard le roux se retrouva coincé dans une réunion surprise sur la stratégie publicitaire à adopter par l'entreprise suite, à un scandale qui avait éclaté deux jours plus tôt par l'intermédiaire du fils du grand patron.

Grimmjow se donnait à fond et Ichigo était vraiment mal à l'aise, car Ulquiorra le directeur financier s'était assis juste à côté de lui. Le jeune homme voyait bien que les yeux de son chef glissaient immanquablement de lui à Ulquiorra. Le roux pris son mal en patience, prenant les notes et participant au brainstorming. Finalement, Ichigo eut l'occasion de quitter les lieux et retourna à sa place. Il entreprit immédiatement de taper le compte-rendu et de diffuser les ordres que Grimmjow lui avait transmis. Ichigo se morigéna. Plus qu'un imbécile, il était un crétin qui n'osait pas regarder son ex.

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter :

\- Ichigo…

Ce ton caressant… le roux se tourna d'un bloc et rencontra à quelques millimètres de son visage, celui de Grimmjow qui le fixait d'un regard brûlant. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. S'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, c'était le signal pour s'envoyer en l'air dans le bureau de son responsable mais là…

\- Cela te dirait de venir faire un tour dans mon bureau ?

La mâchoire d'Ichigo se décrocha et le regard ambre s'assombrit brutalement. Un pli amer vint tordre les lèvres du secrétaire qui répliqua froidement :

\- Non… merci ! Je pensais que tu sortais avec Schiffer ? Tu t'en ais déjà lassé ?

\- A vrai dire non… mais j'adore nos parties de jambes en l'air !

\- Ne compte plus là-dessus…

Le grincement de dents qui suivit et le feu du regard d'Ichigo excitèrent Grimmjow plus qu'il ne le calma. Mais l'homme dû se redresser rapidement, Ulquiorra venait d'entrer dans l'espace d'Ichigo.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler Jaggerjack-san…

Ichigo observa le couple s'éloigner et murmura pour lui-même :

\- C'est ça… du vent !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre mais avec un Grimmjow grincheux. Il avait certainement dû se faire taper sur les doigts…

°°0°0°°

Le jeune homme entra chez lui et la première chose qu'il reçut fut un accueil des plus chaleureux réservé par son chat. Le félin vint se coller à ses jambes au point qu'Ichigo faillit trébucher. Le jeune homme finit par attraper l'animal dans ses bras et marmonna :

\- Arrête de me coller comme ça…

Le chat miaula bruyamment. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et montra un sachet dans la main gauche.

\- J'ai été plus long, car j'ai été faire des courses et puis… j'ai été retenu par mon chef…

Le ton sombre fit cracher le félin.

\- Tu réagis comme si tu le connaissais ! Je vais faire à souper… Au fait… tu te transformes à la nuit tombé ? On pourrait manger ensemble non ?

Le chat approuva de la tête et Ichigo fut presque certain de voir une certaine chaleur passer dans ses yeux de braises. Un peu comme celle qui était apparu dans celle de Grimmjow lorsqu'il avait voulu le coincer dans son bureau. Mais Ichigo se dit qu'il avait trop d'imagination.

Le jeune homme rangea ses courses et Renji passa son temps entre ses jambes passant inlassablement d'une jambe à l'autre. Ichigo croyait devenir fou… De toute façon, il l'était devenu. Parlez à un chat ! Il était dingue… Le roux oublia même qu'il avait affaire à une créature magique, même si son pelage était déroutant, il avait appris à l'intégrer comme « normal ». C'est pourquoi lorsque Renji apparu à nouveau sous sa forme humaine ou presque, Ichigo porta une main à son cœur. Ce dernier cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Renji se tenait contre le chambranle ne portant qu'un pantalon, son torse musclé et tatoué était nu. Pas que cela déplaise au jeune homme mais… bon sang ! Renji était trop sexy pour ses yeux. Un déchiré se trouvait entre ses mains.

\- J'ai rien à me mettre Maître…

\- Appelle-moi Ichigo et pas Maître…

\- Je peux vraiment ?

\- Si je te le dis…

\- Je met quoi Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme passa devant Renji et se mit en quête de vêtement ample dans son armoire. Il finit par trouver une chemise que Grimmjow lui avait offerte mais ce dernier s'était trompé dans la taille. Il n'avait jamais fait l'échange, un cadeau offert par Grimmjow… s'était un peu comme le St Graal ou quelque chose du genre !

A la surprise d'Ichigo, Renji était courtois et l'aida à mettre la table. Pourtant, il dû s'habituer à avoir cette montagne de muscle qui encerclait sa taille et passait son temps à le lécher, mordiller et frotter son nez contre sa nuque. Le roux avait abandonné dépensant une trop grande énergie à vouloir se détacher toutes les deux minutes. Et puis, il dû admettre au fond de lui-même que cela n'était pas si désagréable. D'autant que cette fois-ci c'était uniquement de la tendresse et aucunement de sexe comme pouvait être sa relation avec Grimmjow.

A la fin du repas, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Ichigo ayant décidé d'habiller Renji. Mais, le jeune homme avait précisé.

\- Je veux bien sortir avec toi à la condition que tu ne me colles pas et que tu gardes une certaine distance…

\- Mais à la maison, je pourrai te câliner ?

La voix de l'homme chat était anxieuse. Ichigo soupira et secoua la tête et maugréa

\- Si tu veux…

Renji trouva une pièce de tissus qu'il transforma en bandanas et camoufla ses oreilles dessous. Il se conduisit de façon correcte durant les multiples essayages. Ils firent les boutiques et Ichigo à sa surprise vit que son portefeuille contenait toujours la même quantité d'argent quoiqu'il dépense. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard malicieux et bienveillant de Renji, il comprit que la créature magique s'amusait à le réapprovisionner.

\- Tu peux faire apparaître l'argent comme tu le souhaites ?

\- Disons que j'évite de le faire pour les humains. Vous devenez vite fou quand vous en avez trop en main. Mais ce que tu achètes c'est pour moi, je ne veux pas être une charge pour toi Ichigo. Je vais faire en sorte que les courses, ou tout achat qui a pour but de subvenir à mes besoins, que tu ne sois pas lésé.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans une rue déserte et sombre et le regard de Renji se modifia. Ichigo se rendit compte que l'homme chat le repoussa gentiment contre un mur. Et lorsque son dos en heurta un, son souffle était court et son trouble évident.

\- Tu me désires mais tu ne fais rien…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Tu regardes mon corps, je vois dans tes yeux que tu veux que je t'appartienne mais… tu ne demandes rien et tu ne fais rien…

\- Nous sommes dans une rue et…

\- Déserte !

Ichigo déglutit et posa une main devant lui pour éloigner le corps trop proche de la créature magique. Mais ce ne fut pas une bonne idée. Le toucher revenait à se brûler les doigts et lorsque inexorablement les lèvres de Renji se posèrent sur les siennes, ses doigts s'agrippèrent au tissu. S'était doux et très tendre presque aérien. La caresse était fugace et c'est contre sa bouche que Renji souffla :

\- Veux-tu de moi… Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une détonation eut lieu. Le roux ne comprit rien de ce qui se passa ensuite. Renji se transforma et ses dents s'allongèrent, sa musculature se développa et ses doigts s'affinèrent pour se transformer en longues griffes. Ichigo crut discerner un :

\- Je reviens… rentre à la maison…

Que la créature avait disparu de son champ de vision. Le cœur palpitant et les mains moites, le roux vit les sacs sur le sol en vrac. Seul témoin de la scène qui venait de se produire. Lentement, Ichigo ramassa toutes les affaires et avec une certaine angoisse rentra chez lui. Une boule au ventre… et si Renji ne revenait pas ? Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais… il s'était attaché à lui. S'il lui arrivait quoique se soit… il… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se racontait ?

Une fois chez lui, Ichigo attendit patiemment le retour de Renji. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et ses mains se tortillaient. Que faisait-il ? Il se sentait mal à rester à ne rien faire. Et Ichigo décida de quitter les lieux et de partir à la recherche de la créature magique. Il s'inquiétait tellement qu'il préférait croire qu'il faisait quelque chose que de rester immobile à attendre. Le jeune homme chercha et ne trouva pas âme qui vive. Quelques badauds mais pas de Renji et encore moins de Hunter. Quel crétin ! Il aurait pu demander à Renji de lui décrire le Hunter… Mais que ferait-il s'il le retrouvait ? Il devrait le tuer ? L'idée le révulsa.

Il traversa une partie de la ville quand il se dit qu'il était un imbécile de courir après une créature magique qu'il connaissait à peine. Ichigo décida de rentrer chez lui et ses pas le ramenèrent dans le parc où il avait trouvé Renji. Un vague sourire éclaira son visage même si ce dernier ne se voyait pas dans l'obscurité environnante.

Lorsque soudain, un bruit dans un fourré le fit se retourner. Un homme de haute taille aux cheveux argent se tenait devant lui, une arme à la main. Rien qu'il ne connaissait. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un fusil à part qu'un courant d'électricité semblait parcourir l'arme sur la partie allongé métallique.

\- Je te retrouve… espère de sale humain !

Ichigo recula d'un pas mais la voix autoritaire même si elle paraissait doucereuse de l'homme le stoppa. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre. L'homme devant lui devait être le Hunter dont lui avait parlé Renji. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux de toute façon, il ne voyait pas très bien la nuit, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Cela fait un bon moment que je cherche à récupérer ce chat… et toi… petit prétentieux, tu l'as capturé et tu en as fait ton familier… Comment cela a t'il pu se produire ?

\- Je… j'en sais rien…

\- En plus tu es mort de peur !

Les mots avaient été crachés.

\- Tu es mort de peur alors que celui que tu as capturé est le plus cruel des combattants dans le monde magique. Il ne t'a montré que sa face agréable… il ne t'a mêm…

\- Laissez Renji tranquille !

Le ton d'Ichigo était péremptoire.

\- Il ne vous a rien fait. Il veut vivre en paix et…

L'albinos éclata de rire.

\- Vivre en paix ? Abaraï Renji vivre en paix ? Quelle sottise. Tous ses maîtres étaient des samouraïs qui l'ont utiliser pour tuer et s'assurer la victoire en tant de guerre. Pourquoi crois-tu que je le recherche ? Il est cruel et sanguinaire…

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Renji est doux et gentil… jamais il ne ferait quoique se soit qui puisse nuire…

\- Tss ! Vous ne vivez pas dans notre monde ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il représente…

Ichigo vit l'arme se balancer dangereusement et il plissa le nez en voyant que l'homme la dirigeait contre lui. Un rire sardonique éclata et l'homme reprit :

\- Dire que je vais le coincer parce ce qu'il s'est entiché d'un humain…

\- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi…

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il reste ici avec toi ?

\- Il m'a dit que… j'étais son maître et…

Le rire presque hystérique interrompit Ichigo qui resta figé. Qu'avait-il dit ? Un frisson d'angoisse l'étreignit quand il se trouva et il ne savait pas comment dans les bras de son agresseur. Ce dernier posa l'arme contre la tempe d'Ichigo et murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Tu es une nuisance… Tu as transformé en chaton la plus extraordinaire des créatures magiques… Tu vas payer !

Au même moment, un bruit sec se fit entendre. Le roux croisa le regard rouge de Renji, se fut la seule chose qu'il reconnaissait en lui. C'était un véritable monstre moitié d'hybride entre le chat et l'homme. La puissance qu'il dégageait, la dangerosité dont il suintait figèrent les deux hommes. Le grondement inquiétant fit frissonner Ichigo. La peur s'immisçait en lui comme un poison létal faisant écarquiller les yeux. Et le jeune homme entendait l'affolement du cœur de son agresseur. Sa peur était si forte qu'il tremblait. Son étreinte se resserra autour d'Ichigo. Le Hunter tira avant que la créature ne puisse agir et Ichigo dans le même mouvement avait essayé de s'enfuir. Le roux tomba lourdement sur le sol et la seule chose qu'il prononça fut le nom de Renji. Des hurlements lui parvinrent de loin et sa vue s'obscurcit. Un hurlement se fit entendre et puis plus rien.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les yeux de Grimmjow. Surpris, tous les deux ils sursautèrent.

\- Tu t'es enfin réveillé ?

Le roux émis un gémissement long et porta une main à sa tête.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Tu t'es fait une fracture au niveau du crâne et tu n'as pas le droit de bouger.

La voix de Grimmjow lui était insupportable. Ichigo haleta et ses yeux se mirent à fouiller la pièce. Quelque chose manquait mais il ne savait pas quoi. La voix cassante de Grimmjow repris :

\- Tu cherches ton garde du corps ?

\- P…ardon ?

\- Cet espèce d'enfoiré a faillit me fracasser la première fois que j'ai voulu te rendre visite…

\- Renji ?

\- Je sais pas, je ne connais que son nom… Abaraï-san, c'est ça ?

Ichigo cligna juste des yeux.

\- Je sais pas où tu l'as trouvé celui-là mais alors, t'as des goûts de chiotte !

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi ?

\- La ferme ! Je me suis inquiété… ça fait un mois que t'es dans le coma…

\- Coma ?

\- Ouaih et l'autre est toujours devant ta chambre…

\- Renji est là ?

\- … Tss ! Il refuse de rentrer…

\- Fait le venir !

\- Certainement pas ! Je suis venu ici pour que nous repren…

\- Fait-le entrer !

\- Attend, on vient juste de se quitter et tu m'as déjà remplacé ?

\- Grimmjow… tu ne m'avais pas encore quitté que tu m'avais déjà remplacé…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Renji entra. L'homme chat resta figé sur le seuil. Les yeux d'Ichigo et de Renji s'accrochèrent. La créature magique voulu partir mais Ichigo murmura :

\- Reste !

Renji n'avait pas son habituel air joyeux et affectueux. Il arborait une attitude presque froide et son regard sérieux se fixa sur Grimmjow qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Voyant qu'il était de trop, il quitta les lieux en s'arrêtant devant Renji et essaya de le menacer du regard. Mais le regard indifférent de l'homme aux cheveux rouge le laissa dépité. Il quitta les lieux et vit qu'Ichigo tendait la main vers l'enfoiré qui avait ravi le cœur de son ex.

°°0°0°°

Renji scruta longuement la main d'Ichigo qui finit par la baisser découragé et fatigué. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand il sentit une main dans la sienne.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te protéger… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à la maison comme je te l'ai dit ? Tu es intouchable chez toi !

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi…

Leurs regards étaient sombre et la mine de Renji presque sauvage.

\- T'inquiétais pour moi ?

Renji rit doucement… mais d'un rire amer. Ichigo demanda tenaillé par la curiosité

\- C'est vrai ce qu'il m'a dit ?

\- Ichimaru ?

\- Cet homme… m'a dit que tu était cruel et… et… que tu avais tué des gens…

\- Oui ! Dans mon monde, je ne suis pas une créature très gentille… je ferai partie de la catégorie des Oni et pas des Kami…

La gorge d'Ichigo se noua. Il sentait la caresse du pouce de Renji contre sa paume. C'était doux et rassurant comme l'ancien Renji. Et non le monstre de froideur et… son cœur s'emballa et le jeune homme posa une main sur ses yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la main de la créature magique qui essayait de se dégager.

\- Non… reste… Renji…

Retirant sa main et le cœur battant, il demanda :

\- Où dois-je t'appeler Abaraï-san ?

L'inquiétude dans le fond de la voix d'Ichigo déstabilisa l'homme chat qui se rapprocha et caressa doucement le visage du blessé.

\- Pour toi, je suis toujours Renji…

\- Tu m'as menti… sur le fait que je sois ton maître et…

\- Non… je te considère comme mon maître… Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que j'étais dans ma forme la plus vulnérable. Tu m'as soigné et tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais sans poser de question. Tu ne m'as rien réclamé alors que je peux tout t'avoir… sauf te soigner ! Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir… Je suis une sorte de créature de destruction… pas l'inverse…

Ichigo réfléchit aux paroles de Renji et finalement un mal de crâne le prit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa couverture et l'homme chat transmit à Ichigo de la force.

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Tu vas… partir ?

Souffla difficilement le malade. L'angoisse le rongea, il ne voulait pas que Renji le quitte. Il voulait rétablir la relation du départ même si cela avait été très court.

\- Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi et tu risques de tomber sur un autre hunter et… que… enfin, te savoir mort pour moi et à cause de moi… je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Ichigo hésita mais demanda tout de même d'une voix blanche

\- Il est mort ?

Renji hocha la tête.

\- Je tuerai tous ceux qui t'approcheront, c'est dans ma nature. Je te considère comme mien et j'ai…

\- Comment peux-tu me considérer ainsi en voulant me quitter ?

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent et Renji fit un mouvement pour quitter la pièce. Ichigo malgré sa fatigue murmura :

\- Reste… Re…nji…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Renji pendant deux ans. Souvent, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais ses maux de crâne fréquents le dissuadèrent du contraire. Les yeux rouges le pourchassaient, et parfois Ichigo sentait comme le souffle doux de la créature magique dans son cou. Un frisson le parcourait et ses yeux se fermaient comme pour une attente qui ne serait jamais assouvie. Le jeune homme avait été transféré dans un autre service et était devenu le secrétaire particulier de Shunsui Kyouraku leur patron.

La secrétaire de leur patron était tombée enceinte et avait dû arrêter brutalement de travailler suite à ses nausées fréquentes et sa faiblesse passagère. Shunsui voulait quelqu'un immédiatement et Ulquiorra avait suggéré Ichigo pour remplacer Nanao. Et le jeune homme quitta le service communication et marketing pour la direction générale. Kyouraku prit Ichigo en affection et lorsque Nanao quitta définitivement la société pour suivre son mari dans son nouveau poste, le roux fut conforté à sa place et avait reçut une augmentation substantielle.

Le jeune homme avait changé d'appartement. Il avait pris un logement plus lumineux et qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc. Il disposait d'un balcon auquel souvent il s'accoudait le soir et songeait à sa rencontre extraordinaire.

Un soir de solitude plus qu'un autre, Ichigo arpenta le parc en pleine nuit. Ses pas n'avaient aucun but précis, juste se retrouver seul au cours d'une nuit étoilée en été. Ichigo se reprocha sa mièvrerie mais il avait besoin de respirer. Un bruit sec se fit entendre et une silhouette assise se dessina dans la pénombre. Sur un banc tout proche se tenait… Renji. Le roux resta figé. Il murmura difficilement :

\- Renji…

\- Je suis revenu…

Abandonnant sa réserve habituelle, Ichigo traversa la distance et se jeta dans les bras de la créature magique. C'était son odeur et sa chaleur. Les mèches de cheveux rouges relâchées coulaient entre ses doigts.

\- Renji… Tu es là ? C'est… toi ?

\- J'ai été long… très long… mais, j'ai effectué ma peine…

\- Ta peine ?

Ichigo observa un instant le visage sérieux de Renji.

\- Si je voulais être libre et ne plus avoir de Hunter à mes trousses, je me suis rendu dans le monde magique et été jugé pour certains de mes actes en tant que créature magique. Et puis, je devais attendre ma majorité aussi… Maintenant, je suis ici et personne ne sait où je me trouve… personne ne me retrouvera… je vais rester avec toi ! Si tu le veux… maître !

Les yeux d'Ichigo avaient eu une lueur d'incrédulité quand il avait entendu « majorité ».

\- Ichigo… pour toi c'est Ichigo… et je ne suis en aucun cas ton maître…

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur les traits de Renji. Le roux voulu lui poser la question sur sa majorité mais la créature magique repris…

\- Nous rentrons à la maison… Ichigo ?

Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres du roux qui hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Ils quittèrent le parc, et Renji serra Ichigo dans ses bras. Ce dernier protesta et déclara :

\- Tu ne te souviens plus… je t'ai dit pas dans la rue !

\- Rabat-joie !

\- Soit raisonnable…

Renji bouda et marmonna :

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois raisonnable quand tu es dans les parages ?

Mais lorsque la porte se referma sur eux… Renji et Ichigo ne furent jamais aussi proche ! Plaqué contre le mur Ichigo se laissa emporter par la fougue de son serviteur…

°°0o0°°

Voilà, voilà... Review ?


End file.
